


A moment of your time, Bond.

by drelfina



Series: James Bond can pick anyone up anywhere [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, OR IS IT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, daahahah q, sucks to be Q, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q was on the desk when Bond entered. </p><p>He blinked, once. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't realise you were busy," Bond said, because he was a gentleman, even if Mallory had been the one to tell him to enter. "I'll just be back in twenty minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of your time, Bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kyrilu and I were talking, and then we ended musing about porn and then we were pondering Q on a desk and then I prompted myself with Bond/Q/Mallory. 
> 
> There you go. 
> 
> The summary is an accurate summation of the fic.

Q was on the desk when Bond entered. 

He blinked, once. 

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were busy," Bond said, because he was a gentleman, even if Mallory had been the one to tell him to enter. "I'll just be back in twenty minutes." 

"Don't be silly, Bond," Mallory said, without even moving. One would hope not, considering where his cock was probably buried. "I told you to come in." 

Bond resisted the urge to cough. He wasn't a prude by any means whatsoever, and Mallory was his well. His boss, as it were. 

Technically, Q was also his superior, in a way, but it was a little hard to think so, with the young man sprawled out on the desk like that, a thick ring of rubber shoved behind his teeth, his hands twisted and bound up in his horrendous brown cardigan. 

It was a good look for it, though. Bond personally thought it 'd look even better on the floor, but to each his own. 

Q started to squirm, grunting - half formed words. 

"eg ee go, allry-" 

Fairly easy to interprete. 

Mallory didn't say anything in response to him, just pressed a hand, almost gently, to the small of Q's back. 

Even though the man had been out of the army for a long time, long enough to look like he'd lost whatever muscle he'd earned then, he was still significantly stronger than the skinny Quartermaster - Q grunted and fell still. 

Bond cleared his throat. "There was something you wanted to see me for, M?" he said, and decided that professionalism would get everything going. 

As it were. 

"Right, of course, Bond. Q has brought something to my attention." 

And because Bond was watching Q's face - it was hard not to, the man was flushed, his glasses half fogged, his hair more of a mess than it usually was, and he was drooling on the blotter - he could see the way Q'd swallowed, blinked and screwed his eyes shut when Mallory thrust - a small, little jerk of his hips. 

"A mission, hopefully? because I do think that the Quartermaster has too much of an attachment to his toys." 

Mallory's mouth quirked. "Well, you know what they say about techies and their toys - that attachment - " a pause, and Q made a sound much like a cat's mewl, "- is a little obsessive. It's always good to remind them of it." 

Q actually twisted around to glare hotly at Mallory, open mouth and all, and Bond smirked. 

"Indeed, M." 

Oh and now Q was scowling at him. It was a surprisingly endearing expression, all things considered. 

"But no, I wasn't talking about a mission." M hummed a little, and then the twist of his hips, combined with the slick wet sound, was loud and pointedly lewd. 

Bond blinked slowly, staring down at Q . 

"You said that Q brought something to your attention?" 

There was a bit of pointed silence. Well. Not silence per se - Q was making trembling little gasping sounds now, trying to swallow his saliva, the ring a somewhat inviting... 

Ah. 

So Q _had_ noticed after all. Bond had thought he would need to be more explicit. 

Q was still glaring at Bond, even though he was making noises that under the circumstances, could be considered rather pornographic, and now that Bond thought about it, Q's own trousers were not within sight. 

He reached forward and pushed his hand into Q's messy hair, other hand reaching for the buckle at the back of his head. 

When he got it open and pried the ring out of Q's mouth one handed, Q swallowed his saliva thickly and said quite crossly, "What _are_ you waiting for, 007?" 

Cross and embarrassed. 

"Was this your idea, M?" 

"The invitation was his," M said, blithly. 

"The execution was very unexpected," Q said, cross and yes, he was flushed now, not entirely all due to arousal. "This is taking far longer than I predicted." 

"Because I don't just drop trousers at the sight of buggering, Q," Bond said, and wondered if Q was going to start begging. 

"A veritable disappointment -" Q's words had a slight hitch to the end, because of course Mallory wasn't stopping, but he was being quiet. All class, that man. "I would have thought -" 

Bond interrupted him by yanking his head back, straining his neck. It just happened t o coincide with a thrust from Mallory, so Q choked. 

"That was a gorgeous sound," Bond said, and undid his fly with easy, casual motions. "I do hate being a disappointment. Let me make it up to you, Q." 

"Oh yes, do make it up to him," Mallory said. "he'd be a crosspatch for the rest of the afternoon otherwise." 

"Cross-patch? What am I, five? I'll give you cro-" 

"Shush," Bond said, rather redundantly, considering where _his_ cock was now. 

Q made a strangled sound around his cock - maybe he was cursing him - the Quartermaster had a surprisingly filthy mouth, when under - heh - strain, but since Bond couldn't hear it, he could just press forward into that inviting, soft, wet heat. 

Q's tongue was clever for more than cross words, snide comments - it splayed cleverly along Bond's length, and when Bond pulled back just a little, Q sucked at him, reluctant to let him move, though with Bond's hand in his hair - it really was as soft as it looked - holding him still, he couldn't try and gobble him down. 

"Greedy," Bond murmured, and Q seemed to take it as a challenge, sucking _harder_ , tongue sliding over the slit and under the foreskin, clever darting thing. 

But Bond had a lot more experience than Q did at this sort of thing, though he had to give Q points for enthusiasm. 

"He is," Mallory said, agreeably, and Q made a frustrated sound. 

Right, Bond thought. Both of them much older men, and definitely with more experience than Q in this sort of thing. The kids of this time, all about instant gratification, and orgasms _now_. 

It was easy for Bond to fall into a rhythm, pushing in, feeling Mallory match it, as Q spasmed between them both - Mallory must have pressed up against his prostate, and God knew how hard Q was right now. Or even how long Mallory had been playign with him before summoning Bond. In any case, though, Q was going to have to wait - Bond had only just started. 

It was an easy kind of rhythm, slow and easy, the kind that Bond could keep up for hours, a low level of pleasure at making Q take it, while Q hummed with impatience between them, squirming and dragging his - ah, now Bond could see his cock, hard and purple with it - cock across the polished wood of Mallory's desk, slick streaks across the polish. 

Hot slick mouth - eager and desperate to please - Bond was going to think about it all the time now, next time he went down to Q-branch. 

Then again, maybeQ would be thinnking about it - he looked a wreck, face red and tears leaking a little as Bond pushed in a little too hard, making him choke. But Q _was_ gagging for it, wanting it, making protesting little groans as bond pulled away, or when Mallory pressed his hips down and drew back. 

Bond caught Mallory's gaze, and gave him a half smile.

Then they both slammed into Q at once, at the same time, gagging Q's cry. 

He _did_ want it, after all.

Q cried out between them, but both of them just did it again, hard fast _brutal_ , till Q was screaming between them, coming hard all over the desk, his belly, his horrible cardigan and M's blotter. 

Bond pulled his head back by the hair, and pulled out to finish on Q's face, over his glasses with a quiet, smug groan. 

There. 

He did look much better like this. 

Mallory finished with quiet grunt, while Q was still caterwauling, and when Q managed to pull himself together to stand up, both Bond and Mallory had fixed their clothes to look perfectly immaculate. 

"satisfied now?" Mallory said, helping Q up with a hand to the elbow. 

For someone who had been fucked within an inch of his life - and Bond can attest to his ability to make it _very_ satisfying, Q still managed to look cross. 

"Both of you are very smug -" he obviously was looking for a word that wasn't 'bastard', though it fit perfectly. 

Bond smiled at him, and reached over the desk to thumb some of his come off Q's cheek. "I was very satisfied," he purred. "In view of next time, M," he added, "I do believe that Q-branch's desks are very, very large." 

He didn't bother to fix his smug grin as he exited the office, with Q's loud, "What? my _office_?! Bond!" at his back. 

Oh, next time was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i promised porn? 
> 
> Well. 
> 
> Here is porn.


End file.
